


helpful boyfriends

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people seeked their help from the GoM, while the Miracles themselves banged on other's door and forced them to talk to their crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kuroko/kagami

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about making this- There will be some OOC I think so- Its mainly for humour

**tiger:** yo

 **thisiswhyimhot:** Hello, Kagamicchi! ^_^

 **i_hate_you:** tf you want?

 **tiger:** i have a problem. you guys know kuroko the best right?

 **lucky_item:** i suppose.

 **thisiswhyimhot:** Hey! What do you want with our precious baby Kurokocchi?! ^^

 **purple.titan:** eh, you wanna eat kuro-chin?

 **tiger:** no -.- i want to ask kuroko out. how do i do that?

 **i_hate_you:** youre into tetsu like that? whatever, just ask him. its kinda obvi that he likes you

 **lucky_item:** you and kuroko are unlikely... but compatible. i'll allow this. kuroko is an easy guy, so as aomine said, just ask him.

 **thisiswhyimhot:** Wh-What?! We're allowing Kurokocchi's purified body to be with Kagamicchi?! 

 **purple.titan:** kuro-chin isnt urs u know

 **tiger:** idiots..... so... i just ask?

 

**_sharingan entered the chat!_ **

 

 **purple.titan:** oh no

 **sharingan:** You go up to Tetsuya and you tell him how you feel. I don't feel too good about this, but you do make Tetsuya happier than we ever did. 

 **tiger:** really?

 **sharingan:** Yes. Now ask Tetsuya out before we change our mind.

 **thisiswhyimhot:** Akashicchi, you watch Naruto?! I love Kakashi-sensei! Oooh, and Sakura is such a cutie! <3

 **i_hate_you:** hinata is better.

 **thisiswhyimhot:** Is it because of her breasts?!

 **tiger:** i'll go now, thanks-

 

**_tiger left the chat!_  
**

 

 **lucky_item:** all of you die. temari is the best.

 **purple.titan:** im hungry

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kagami really hated those rainbow bastards. He sucked in a deep breath and knocked on Kuroko's door.

 

"Kagami-kun," smiled Kuroko. "Please come in," 

 

"Actually.... Is anyone home?" 

 

"I have my family here." Kuroko said. "But I take it you have something important to say to me." 

 

Kagami was shaking like an idiot and biting his nails. "Y-Yeah...." 

 

He followed Kuroko into his room, #2 trailing around him. (On purpose. The dog hated him apparently)

 

"So," Kagami seated himself next to Kuroko. "I t-talked to you-your friends... a-and... uh..... K-Kuroko.... I..... um.... You know?"

 

Kuroko blinked. "I do not." 

 

 _never ask for advice again._ "You see, uh.... I want to date you."  _they told me to just.... ask him._ "Um.... do.... you.... w-will you go out with me Kuroko?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Oh god I am so sorry I probaly messed up- our relationship is ruined-"

 

Kagami blinked.

 

"Wait..... did you just say 'yes'...?!" He embraced the small teen. "A-Are you serious?" Kuroko hugged back. 

 

"I wouldn't lie about that, Kagami-kun. I really like you." 

 

He separated himself from Kuroko. "Wow.... I.... don't know how to.... react... Can.... Can... Oh god, I want to kiss you-" he looked away with bright blush in his cheeks. 

 

"Please do." 

 

Kuroko took his hand. "Don't be shy... Well, I'm shy too... but... do it as if it were..." 

 

"Uh...." Kagami faced Kuroko. He raised a shaking hand on his cheek. "You're so beautiful." 

 

"So are you." 

 

He leaned in, pressing his lips against Kuroko's. He was gentle, his grasp making it seem he would never let go. 

 

"Kagami-kun, I-" Kuroko's face was red. ".....I don't know how to..." 

 

"Was it.... weird?" 

 

"It was good." 

 

"Great, cuz I'm gonna give you a whole lot of those later." Kagami kissed Kuroko's cheek. 


	2. midotaka time

Takao awkwardly entered the room. 

"H-hello....?"

"Ah, glad you could make it, Kazunari." Akashi said. "Shintarou will be here soon... We just need to speak with you."

"Whatever..." Aomine scratched his head and yawned. "I don't really care..."

"We want to talk to you!" Kise said. "You like Midorimacchi!"

Takao gasped and backed away. His heart skipped a beat. "N-no?!"

"Eh, it's kinda obvious..." Murasakibara snacked. "So, are you going to tell Mido-chin?!

"Wh-what?! S-sorry, but I don't like Shin-chan like that!" Takao blushed and stared at his feet. _I mean, I think I have a small crush..._

"Tell me your feelings for Shintarou."

_Since when did Aka-chin become a therapist?_

"Well, I, um.... We're friends, really! ...." 

"Lying is very bad, Takaocchi." Kise chimed. 

"Dude, I see you blushing all the time." Aomine rubbed his eye, still tired from last night.

"And the way you look at him." Murasakibara added. 

"Okay, okay!" Takao shook his head. "I can't really explain my feelings for him?! I get nervous sometimes, I can't function... I have a fear of messing up and disappointing Shin-chan. I admire him..." He backed away. "I don't really..." 

"It is settled." Akashi said, glancing at his teammates. "You like Shintarou." 

The door opened and Takao froze. 

"I got the item you requested, Akashi." Midorima said. 

"Thank you." Akashi walked over to him and grabbed the bag. "Now if you'll excuse me," he took out his phone. "I have an important call.... ah, yes, hello, Kouki.."  

Aomine also checked his phone. In a tired manner, he answered the call.

_"I'm sorry!"_

Kise blinked.

"Ryou, calm down, I'll be there soon-" 

"Aominecchi, don't leave-" the copycat whined. 

"Sorry, Kise, but Ryou needs me..." 

He left his teammate alone with Murasakibara, who opened his mouth in a gasp.

"Muro-chin has my snacks!"

"Hey, Murasakibaracchi! Wait for me!" Kise chased after him. 

Midorima and Takao exchanged glances. 

"Your friends are weird." Takao smiled. "Let's - "  _wait, should I tell him?_  "No, could I tell you something?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"I think I like you."

Midorima sighed and rubbed his temples. He pushed up his glasses, "Now, what kind of idiotic shit are you saying?"

"It's not idiotic! Akashi and the others made me realize that I....." Takao looked at his hands. "I really like you, Shin-chan."  _the way you move. the way you talk. even your rare smile gets me._

"L-like me...?" The Miracle's cheeks were flushed. "That is the first time anyone has told me that." He got closer to Takao. "Why would you like me?"

"Because, Shin-chan! You're so pretty, and I like you very much! I admire you 'till the bottom on my heart!" He grinned. "I have these urges that I've been trying to ignore, but I realize that all I want is you." 

And that was when Midorima's heart stopped. "You.... You're stupid, Takao. I... I feel the same way, but for some reason I can't express it with words as easy as you can..." he crossed his arms.   Takao looked so happy. "You lift my spirits. You... you.... damn, Takao. You in general.." 

"Is that a good thing?" He nervously laughed. 

"Yes." 

"Then... am I allowed to kiss you?" Takao asked. 

Midorima straightened himself. "A kiss." He closed his eyes. "From now on you can kiss me... anywhere, any time." 

As if Takao was starving, he attacked Midorima's lip. He stood on his toes, wrapping his arms around Midorima's neck, kissing his lips with a full force. 

Midorima had to keep a steady hold on Takao, but he pulled away and covered his face. "Oh my god, oh my god....!!!" 

"Shin-chan, did I do something wrong?!"

"It feels good.... Takao, please, kiss me more." 

Takao was happy to oblige, having a feeling he was Midorima's first. He was happy. "Okay, I will." 

 

_And by the way, your friends are weirdos._


	3. akafuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've posted this sooner but I had some problems irl srry

What was wrong with Akashi?

_Honestly._

He's a teenager, so using a phone would be normal, but this is  _Akashi_.

Murasakibara looked on confused. "Why is Aka-chin smiling at his phone?"

They needed to find out just what the hell was wrong with their usually-not-smiling friend. 

Kise cleared his throat. "Akashicchi? Who are you texting?"

"No one," Akashi replied as his thumbs hit the keyboard of his phone. 

"This is highly uncharacteristic of you." Midorima stated. But he was holding Takao's hand in public, so he wasn't one to talk. "We're here together to find out what is wrong with you." 

"He scares me," Takao whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"Same." Aomine muttered. 

"I assure you there is nothing wrong with me." Akashi said. 

"But, Akashicchi-"

Kuroko stepped in. "He is texting one of my teammates, Furihata-kun." 

Everyone but Takao and Kagami (he was behind Kuroko) jumped and held their hearts.

"Stop doing that, Tetsu." Aomine said. 

"How do you know?" Murasakibara asked. 

"Furihata-kun has been acting strange, too."

"He's been texting non-stop, too." Kagami glanced at Akashi. "He is out of it-" 

Akashi held his phone to his ear. "Kouki," he said with a smile. "I happen to be near Tokyo, and I have Tetsuya here with me." 

_"O-oh-? R-really? Th-that's great, Akashi-san-"_

"He doesn't realize he's scaring the shit out of Furihata!" Kagami said. 

"Aka-chin is weird." Murasakibara wasn't the one to talk. He wasn't even paying attention. 

"Tetsuya, may I go to your school to speak with Kouki?"

Kagami shook his head. "No!"

"Of course, Akashi-kun. Why don't we all go?" 

"Oha-Asa did predict something unlikely.."

 

* * *

 

 

Oh man was the poor boy shaking. He was quite lucky, considering the fact he was surronded by the entire Generation of Miracles. "Aka-Akashi.." Furihara's face was flushed. 

The really weird thing about this was Akashi's face, which was also red... 

"Kouki," was all he could say. He hugged Furihara, and Kagami was close to attacking Akashi when his boyfriend stopped him, mouthing a "No," because Akashi didn't mean any harm.

Yeah, all he wanted to do was hug Furihara. 

"How sweet~!" Kise giggled. "Oooh I want senpai to hug me like that-"

"Shh, you're ruining the moment, idiot." Aomine muttered. 

"The surprising disgusting moment." Midorima said.

"Don't be mean, Shin-chan." Takao squeezed his hand. 

Midorima blushed. 

"Why are you shaking?" Akashi separated himself from the hug.

"W-well, you s-see, I-I'm l-like this n-normally- and also- I'm k-kinda s-scared- b-but I know y-you don't m-mean harm-" Furihara said. 

"Why are you scared?"

Akashi wasn't mad. He seriously wanted to know... 

He held Furihara again. "I won't hurt Kouki. Go out with me." 

Furihata's eyes widen. "R-really?"

Everybody was silent, expect for Murasakibara's munching. They nodded, also mouthing the words "Say yes!" 

No one wanted to see a pissed Akashi.

Neither did Furihara.

But  _wow_ Akashi was  _really_ handsome and he made Furihata's heart beat in fear, but in a good way. He smiled and kissed Akashi's lips. "Yes." 

 

* * *

 

 

Furihara really hated his surprise visits.

"Is this what boyfriends do?" Akashi asked as he pulled Furihara in bed, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Cuddling, right?"

"Yes," Furihata sighed. "But please tell me you're coming to visit." 

"It was your fault you were in boxers. Do you have any shame, Kouki?" 

"No, my parents left for the week." 

"......." 

Akashi got an idea. He sprang up, and because he was curious, so did Furihata.

"We can have sex!" Akashi said eagerly.

"What?!" Furihata yelped. "I'm still a virgin!"

"So am I. I'll be gentle, okay?" Akashi touched Furihata's chest and laid him straight on the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing his lips. "Unless you don't want to." 

_I'm already hard, why not? After all, he is the only one I want to be with._

Furihata nodded. "Do it," he blushed, kissing back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I tease yall


	4. aosaku

"Satsuki," Aomine said. "Where the hell is Ryou?!

Momoi shrugged. "I don't know, but why can't you spend more time with me?!"

"Uh, 'cause I don't wanna?" he changed the subject immediately. "Anyways, Ryou always comes to school.."

"Unlike you." Momoi muttered.

"I'll go to his house."

"Wait, you can't just skip class, Aomine-kun!" 

"See ya-"

 

* * *

 

 

"I'M SORRY!!!!!!" 

Sakurai hid under his blankets. "I will leave Aomine as soon as possible! I'm sorry for spending time with him!!!!!!" 

Kise started to laugh. "We're not trying to separate you and Aominecchi!" 

"We're trying to separate Aomine and us." Midorima stated, holding Takao by his shoulder since he was so busy looking at Sakurai's house. "You see, Aomine likes you."

"You look like a mushroom." Murasakibara noted. 

"I'm sorry!" 

"Atsushi, please." Akashi said, trying to calm his giant friend. "We want to know if you like Daiki." 

"....If I like him?" Sakurai buried himself deeper in the bed. "I'm sorry, I-"

The front door was busted open and there was the noise of someone running rapidly.

"Ryou!" Aomine said. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"We're not involved." Midorima said, walking out with Takao. 

"I'm sorry!" 

"For fuck's sake, you scared the shit out of him." Aomine sat on the edge of Sakurai's bed. "Are you okay?" he held his hand.

"Y-yes-" Sakurai blushed. 

"We'll leave the rest to you, Ryou." Akashi said. He walked out the room, Kise following him.

Murasakibara scratched his head because the thought of Sakurai looking like a mushroom didn't leave him.

"If you say anything Murasakibara I swear-" 

"I'm sorry!" 

"Okay." 

Murasakibara left, wondering if Aomine ever  _ate_ him. 

"Assholes." Aomine muttered. "What did they do to you?"

"W-well," Sakurai said. "They just barged in and yelled at me! They said you liked me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Sorry!" 

"They what?!" 

The ace's tanned cheeks hinted a small blush. 

"Bastards, I don't- I mean- How do you feel about me?" He looked away and took interest in Sakurai's room. 

"You're very nice to me!" Sakurai sat up and bowed. "And it was sweet of you to come here!" 

"Just answer me, Ryou."

"I-I'm sorry... I like you!" He covered his face with his blanket. 

"Really...? Why would you like me?" Aomine suddenly got close to Sakurai's face, slowly pulling his sheet. "Am I cute? Am I nice?"

"Y-yes! You're kind! And cute! And you help me with bullies! And you like my food! I'm very sorry for that!" 

"So... Uh, you wanna date? I prefer boobs, but every girl thinks I'm a jerk, and I'm kinda for both teams, so...?" 

"D-date?!" Sakurai yelled in a harsh whisper. Aomine got close his face- very close. "As in... boyfriends?" 

"Yeah. That cool?" 

".................................................."  

"R-Ryou?" 

".............................................................."

"Ryou?"

".................................................................................................................................."

"I, um.... never had a boyfriend before-" Sakurai said. "B-but, y-yes, I'll go out with you.... N-now, p-please give me some distance." 

"Sorry," Aomine stood up. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Sorry!" 

Aomine shook his head. He leaned in and kissed Sakurai's forehead. "Now, you coming to school or you wanna sleep all day?" 

"Your friends left me in a scare, so I'd rather not... You can go though." 

"Eh, make room for two." He plopped in the bed with Sakurai. 


	5. senpai pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing this pairing and Kasamatsu so yea

"That's not fair!" Kise whined. "Kurokocchi is dating Kagamicchi, Midorimacchi is dating Takaocchi, Aominecchi is dating Sakuraicchi, and I don't even know how, but Akashicchi is dating someone named Furihata... cchi. And I'm pretty sure Murasakibaracchi is dating Himurocchi! I'm all alone!"

 Kasamatsu sighs. "Well, find someone."

"That's so mean!" Kise cries again, this time in Kasamatsu's shoulder. 

This one of those moments where he wants to kick Kise, but they were in public, and that would be animal abuse.

He felt kind enough to tap him gently. Even though Kise was annoying, something made him feel so... fuzzy and warm. 

Kise noticed his feelings, but he was confused to even process them. 

_I do not have a crush on a first year. Nope. Not me._

"Senpai," Kise tugged on his shirt. "I feel lonely." 

_Control yourself. You got this._

"I-I don't care. You have a lot of fangirls, so why not date one of them?"

Kise straightened himself. "I don't know them well enough. I want a relationship like Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi's!" 

_You're stupid! Don't stare at him!_

"Senpai? You look troubled." 

Kasamatsu sighed and gave up. He can't control his teenage hormones, he can't control his heart, so he grabbed Kise by the collar and slammed his lips against Kise's. 

".....aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!! S-senpai!" Kise blushed. "You could've asked!!!!!!!" 

"Huh?"

"Mmm." Kise rubbed his cheek. "You're mean." Like a child he pouted. "You have to ask for a kiss!"

"What?!" Kasamatsu shouted. "You're the one who should be asking, okay?! I'm allowed to kiss you any time I want!" He stated. 

"What are you saying....?" 

"Uhhh.... Iwanttodateyou. Itwouldhurtmyprideasasenpaiifiaskedfirst. Soyouaskme." 

Kise laughed. "Kasamatsu-senpai, will you go out with me?"

"Okay." Kasamatsu said. "If it makes you happy."

"It does!" Kise beamed. He went to kiss Kasamatsu's cheek.

"Wh-Whatever." 

 

In the far, far, far left of the area, two figures were hiding behind a bush.

"I knew it." A voice whispered. "As a senpai I would know what Kasamatsu is feeling.." 

"So you like one of the first-years, Hyuuga?" 

"Kiyoshi you bastard that is  _not what I meant!"_


	6. kissy face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this chapter was late
> 
> And also v lazy
> 
> Oh well
> 
> I have some yuri coming up
> 
> lololololololol

"You smell good, Muro-chin." Murasakibara said, bowing so he could meet Himuro's eyes.

"Oh," Himuro smiled in surprise. He gotten used to Murasakibara's random words. "Thank you Atsushi." 

"Can I kiss you?"

".......What?"

Murasakibara finished his snack. "Kiss you. Muro-chin's breath smells good and I want a taste!" He wrapped his arms around Himuro's neck. "Please?"

"B-B-But, Atsushi-" Himuro blinked rapidly. "I, um-"

"Can I please?" Murasakibara pouted. "And Muro-chin is so cute, too!" He leaned in and ran his hand down Himuro's back. "If you don't answer soon..." 

"I-"

"Too late." 

Murasakibara kissed his lips quickly, taking his time to explore the taste. "Mmm," 

"Ahh.. Atsushi- Not in public.." Himuro blushed. 

"No. I want to kiss Muro-chin, okay?"

"I'm okay with that... But-"

"But? Muro-chin is my boyfriend now."

"E-Eh?! I'm flattered Atsushi!" 

"Good!"

 

"I told you Tatsuya should've ate Murasakibara's favourite snack." Kagami said as he walked with Kuroko.

"Well you do know your brother better than I do. Besides, Murasakibara-kun really likes him. Can't you tell?" 

Kuroko smiled at the red Himuro. Murasakibara had him under his clutches, stealing kisses now and then.

"Muro-chin is mine now." He said.

"Poor Tatsuya," Kagami frowned.

"You should be feeling bad for Furihata-kun."

They turned their heads and saw Akashi worrying over a little cut Furihata had.

"Kouki! Your finger is bleeding!"

"Oh, it's nothing-"

"I have the duty as a boyfriend to protect you! Sit down!"

"Wh-where?!"

"Anywhere!"

"Sei-chan!"

That was when Kagami sighed. "I've really lost faith in humanity." 

"Don't say harsh things like that, Taiga. You have me." Kuroko held onto his hand. 

"I know." Kagami kissed his head. "Let's get out of this crazy place?" 

Kuroko scanned the park. At the entrance he spotted Midorima and Takao holding hands, and Midorima being very caring of Takao by running his fingers through his hair, kissing his cheek.

"Hm.. you say you've lost hope, Taiga... But I gained hope." 

".....Kasamatsu-senpai!!!!!!!!!!!! Look, I found Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi!" 

"I told you it's Yukio! And leave them be!!" 

".....Yeah, let's just go..." 

"Huh? Oh hey, Kise!" Aomine's voice streched throughout the park. He took Sakurai and dragged him. "Wait, Tetsu! Bakagami!" 

"Sorry." Kuroko gave Kagami an apologetic look. "I'll make it up to you." He said in a lower, quieter voice. 

Kagami smirked. "Fine by me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was. A mess
> 
> Hello darkness my old friend


End file.
